As is known in the art, an array antenna can utilize direct connections (i.e., connectors) to connect antenna elements to a receiver portion of the array antenna. For example, outputs of antenna elements can be physically connected to inputs of the receiver portion by physically mating (e.g., using plug-in type connectors or threaded connectors) two ends of a cable or connector (e.g., using plug-in type connectors or threaded connectors). However, many array antennas and radio frequency (RF) systems have limited size constraints, power handling requirements and weight allowances. These size, power and weight constraints make it difficult to utilize conventional physical connections between the antenna elements and receiver portion of an array antenna.